schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rianna Valens/Tropes
A-G *'A-Cup Angst': Yes. She has that kind of problem.... *'Action Girl' *'Adorkable': She has her moments. *'Badass' **'Badass Adorable': Just wait until she reverts into her "Child" persona... It's adorable~~ <3 *'Berserk Button': Don't ever. EVER. Hurt either of her friends. Especially if it's Artemis. And she WILL kick your ASS off! And let's not go to mention anyone who commented on her lack of "assets". **Or... She might get even angrier when you dare to at least kidnapped one of the orphaned children she befriends of... *'Blood Knight': Only when her "Witch" persona comes off... or when she is a little TOO excited... *'Broken Bird': Living in a noble family that regularly ignores and abused you with training due to your heritage WILL do that to you... *'Character Development': Starts off as cold and abrasive towards anyone (particularly towards Reol) who aren't her close friends, but begins to warm up thanks to her interactions with Artemis and Reol as well as her careness for the orphaned children. *'Combat Tropes' **'Cool Sword': Edel Rose. **'Dangerous Forbidden Technique': Her "Origin" element is treated as this. Due to the fact since Rianna's a half-Witch, there's a real great chance she will get killed when using it; due to the fact that the "Origin" element is considered to be the most dangerous Witch Element besides Iris' "Darkness" element and only Elluka has no problems of using it without any dangerous effect. Course, her death was caused by utilizing her "Origin" element for the last time to save Reol. **'Elemental Powers' ***'Casting A Shadow' ***'Lunacy': Her Witchcraft element: "Luna" ***'Playing With Fire' ***'Shock And Awe' **'Fragile Speedster/Lightning Bruiser' **'Full-Contact Magic': How her magic usually works. **'Magic Knight' **'Reality Warper': She also has the "Origin" as her secondary element. **'She-Fu' *'Cry Cute' *'Deadpan Snarker': Hey... This is RINI'S ANCESTOR we're talking about! *'Deuteragonist': She fits the role in Chronicles of Azure. *'Flower Motifs': Blue roses, the emblem of the Valens House. It even appears whenever she attacks with Edel Rose. *'Friends to All Children': Inverted. The orphaned childrens loved her instead, due to Rianna's oblivious regards about "love" in the first place. *'Go Out With A Smile' H-P *'Half-Human Hybrid': The first half-Witch to natch. Although, Rianna clearly resented this part of herself. *'Hellish Pupils': A clock-shaped one on her "Witch Eye" *'Heroic BSOD' *'Heroic Sacrifice' *'Ice Queen': At first anyway... **'Defrosting Ice Queen': Although, she's already defrosted by the time Reol first met her... *'Jerk With A Heart of Gold': She only lets out her "Heart of Gold" side whenever she's speaking with Artemis or talking with the orphaned childrens. *'Luminescent Blush': Whenever she gets flustered, courtesy of Reol. Always ''present when she's in her "Child" persona. *'Mismatched Eyes': As a result when she first unleashed her "witch" powers. *'Morality Pet': Artemis is one for her. And so does Roxas... *'The Not-Love Interest': For Reol. *'Not Quite Dead': Although, she's technically is ''dead but her soul is still alive and resides inside of Roxas' body to kept him alive. *'Oblivious To Love': Rianna is completely oblivious of the fact that Arawn is in love with her while everyone (bars Reol) actually notices it. Q-V *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': The Blue to Reol's Red. *'Slasher Smile': When her "Witch" persona kicks in... expects someone gains a massive Oh Crap when it happens. *'Split Personality': Has three: her normal Tsundere attitude, her Child persona, and... there's the horrifying Witch persona she had. *'Supernatural Gold Eyes': Her left eye dubbed as the "Witch Eye", as well as containing her second element: "Origin" *'Took A Level In Kindness': She is notably a lot MORE kinder during her time living inside of Roxas' body. In Chronicles of Fate 2 -Final-'', she even has showing Roxas the one thing he hasn't seen... a mother's affection. Apparently... Reol taught her ''very well about showing her warming side to everyone... or at least, to Artemis that is. *'Tsundere': What do YOU expect from Rini's ancestor anyway? W-Z *'What Is This Thing You Called "Love"?': She never realized the feeling she has for Artemis is an actual "Love", the one thing she doesn't understand of. *'Who Wants To Live Forever?': Has this kind of problem due to her Half-Witch heritage. *'The Woobie' **'Jerkass Woobie' Category:Tropes